Early Morning Desires
by Tasha Hill
Summary: John's midnight interlude with Ororo isn't enough to sustain him. He dreams of their time together at the pool. He wakes from it with a feeling of longing and desire. He goes to Ororo's room, and they engage in an encounter of early morning desire.


"Early Morning Desires."

By Tasha Hill

Rating: M

Genre: General/Romance

Summary: John's midnight interlude with Ororo isn't enough to sustain him. He dreams of their time together at the pool. He wakes from it with a feeling of longing and desire. He goes to Ororo's room, and they engage in an encounter of early morning desire.

AN: Sequel to "Nighttime Swim". Also, dedicated to my best friend, Ashley Michelle Poteete.

XXXXXX

Rain continued to pour on the mansion sometime in the early morning. A sparrow that had been caught out in the storm took shelter under one of the many drainpipes that happened to be near John's window. John lay on his back in his bed with nothing but a sheet covering him from the waist down. One arm was lying near his side while the other was spread out.

John's head moved side to side, indicating he was in the throes of a dream. He moaned softly as he relived the night that he shared with Ororo at the pool. In the dream, he ran his hands all along her body as they made love. He could hear her moaning his name, begging him to love her. Just as his dream self reached his climax, he snapped awake. He was covered in sweat and panting hard.

John sat up in bed and covered his face with his hands. When he walked Ororo back to her room, it took everything he had not to follow her inside. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at the clock on his nightstand. Big red numbers read three fourty-five in the morning. He let out a long, aggravated sigh. He'd gotten a little over two hours worth of sleep. It was all because he couldn't stop thinking about Ororo and how much he wanted her.

John groaned when he realised he was getting hard. He needed Ororo again and was determined to have her. He threw the sheet off and started out of bed when lightning flashed, followed by a thunderclap. He let out a sigh of relief. The heat wave was finally over, though things might get a little steamy in Ororo's room if things went the way he wanted them to.

John got out of bed and threw on a pair of jogging pants that had been lying on the floor. Cracking the door and peeking out to make sure no one was around, he made his way to Ororo's room. When he got there, he briefly debated on whether to knock or just walk in. He decided he wanted to see what she looked like as she slept. He turned the knob slowly and carefully. He walked in, closing it the same way as he opened it. The first thing he noticed was Ororo's open window and a little rain dripping in onto the floor. He made his way to the window and closed it as quietly as he could.

John turned and looked at where Ororo slept. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He approached the bed with great care and slowly eased down to sit on the side. Leaning down a bit, he gently moved some hair from the crook of her neck. He couldn't help but smile down at her and wonder how he could fall this hard this fast. Unable to wait any more, he bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He leaned back when he saw her eyes flutter a couple of times before her hand came up to rub them. Ororo turned her head a bit and was surprised to see him leaning over her.

"John? What are you doing here?" Ororo asked as she sat up.

John gave Ororo a cocky smile. The weather witch raised her eyebrows, staring at the young man as he played with a piece of her hair.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I can't get you out of my mind," John said.

Ororo rolled her eyes, as John's smile grew wider. She pushed his hand away from her hair, looking him straight in the eye. John furrowed his brow as he placed one hand in front of her.

"You shouldn't be here, John," Ororo responded with much seriousness. "Someone could've seen you."

"Hey, do you know how many times I've sneaked out of here after dark?" John scoffed and shook his head. "Plenty."

Ororo chuckled softly. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with John. She found him to be impossible sometimes, but she knew he could have his pleasant moments.

"You're bad," Ororo said softly.

"Always," John smirked and winked at Ororo.

Ororo shook her head as John clicked his tongue. She could feel herself becoming nervous. Her body started to tremble when she looked at John's muscular chest.

"So, why did you sneak all the way to my room?" Ororo asked seriously.

John leaned forward as Ororo moved back. He could feel her heart start to pound, and he stopped just inches from her face. His slow breathing tingled the skin on her cheeks, and she trembled even more.

"What do you think?" John asked with much seduction in his voice.

Ororo kept moving back until her head hit the headboard. John stopped just short of touching her lips with his.

"John—" Ororo whispered, her body starting to tremble.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened," John said, touching his lover's face. "I just had a dream about it. I want you, and I'll never stop wanting you."

John took Ororo's hand and brought it to his crotch, holding it there. Ororo bit her lip, feeling her body's trembles increase.

"You feel that? Feel what you do to me?" John asked huskily.

Ororo let out a shaky breath. She could feel how hard her lover was. She couldn't believe she made him feel that way. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push lustful thoughts out of her mind, but it didn't work.

"John, I—" Ororo started and opened her eyes.

John cut Ororo off with a passionate kiss, causing her to squeal in surprise. He stretched his body along hers. Ororo's eyes suddenly snapped open in realization and brought her hands to his chest, trying to push him back. John broke the kiss, so he could plant kisses on her neck. Ororo couldn't hold back a moan as his body began moving against hers.

"John, we can't," Ororo said, shaking her head rapidly. "Someone could hear us and walk in."

"If they do hear us, they'll know what we're doing and they won't want to come in. It's not like they can identify me from my moaning and—" John said.

John was cut off by Ororo's hand over his mouth. The weather witch slowly removed her hand from the young man's mouth.

"Okay, okay. I get it," Ororo whispered with a roll of her eyes.

"So, can we please not worry about anyone or anything except three things?" John asked. "You, me, and this."

John emphasized his meaning by thrusting his pelvis into Ororo's, causing her to moan. Ororo let out a breathy chuckle.

"I suppose so," Ororo said.

John grinned as he leaned in to start another series of passionate kisses. Ororo's arms went around his neck as hands wandered and tongues danced. She could feel his erection through his loose pants and her very thin gown. Their heartbeats increased in speed, and excitement built up in their bodies. John's hands came up to Ororo's breasts, gently squeezing them while her hands went under his pants to his butt. He groaned when he felt her squeeze.

"Oh, damn," John growled with much intensity.

"Oh, god, John," Ororo moaned pleasurably.

John's hands moved down to the hem of Ororo's gown and began pulling it up. Ororo broke the kiss and raised her arms, allowing him to remove the gown. After throwing it to the floor, John removed her underwear and got off the bed to remove his pants. He slid them slowly down his hips, deliberately teasing her. Smiling knowingly at her, he climbed back over her. They looked at each other, love clear in their eyes. John ran his fingers through Ororo's hair before caressing her cheek.

"Can I make love to you?" John asked.

"No," Ororo answered, looking down.

A look of shock struck John's face. He must've heard her wrong, but he looked into her eyes and could see she was serious.

"What? Why?" John wondered.

"Because I want to make love to you. To thank you for being the one to open my eyes to the most amazing feeling," Ororo replied.

"You don't have to," John said with a shake of his head.

"I want to. Please let me?" Ororo pleaded lovingly as she touched John's cheek.

All John could do was nod. Ororo pushed him to lay on his back gently and straddled him. She ran her hands over his chest. Leaning forward, she followed the path her hands took with her lips and tongue. John's head flew back and his back arched as they ran over his nipples, moaning softly.

"God..." John growled, feeling electricity jolt up and down his spine.

Ororo abandoned John's nipples to kiss his lips, their arms going around each other. She reached between them and took his erection in hand. She slowly started pumping him. John's hands flew above his head, grabbing the headboard. He tore away from the kiss, lost in his passion before returning to it.

"Holy shit, Ororo. God..." John groaned with much pleasure.

Ororo smiled into the kiss and proceeded to explore every inch of John's mouth with her tongue. John began bucking up against her, moaning his need.

"God, Ororo, please..." John hissed.

"Please what?" Ororo asked as she looked up.

"Please, cut the foreplay," John pleaded, his voice lined with seduction.

"Is John 'the bad boy' Allerdyce actually begging?" Ororo smirked.

By this time, the weather witch had stopped pumping the young man. John looked at her with lust-filled eyes. His heart still pounded, as did hers.

"Hell, yes, I'm begging," John said annoyingly and grabbed his lover's butt, squeezing it hard. "And if you tell anybody, I'll fry your ass."

Ororo laughed as she brushed the hair from John's eyes. She balanced herself on her elbows and kissed from his forehead to his lips. She moved to his earlobe, planting a series of kisses there. She looked deep into his eyes, her breathing low and soft.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe how happy I am," Ororo said with much love in her voice.

"I make you happy?" John asked as he ran his hands up and down Ororo's arms, feeling the skin tingle beneath his fingers.

"Yes," Ororo answered and smiled.

"Prove it," John said seductively.

Ororo's smile faded and she dropped her eyes. John started to become concerned. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head back, making direct eye contact with her.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" John wondered.

"No," Ororo said with a shake of her head. "I don't have anything for this."

"Don't worry about it. Raise up," John said.

Ororo rose to her hands and knees above John, giving him room to reach between them. Spitting a fair amount of saliva into his hand, John reached down and coated his very hard erection. Ororo watched him, unable to keep a shuddering breath from escaping her lips. When her lover finished, he looked up at her.

"All yours," John announced.

Ororo smiled and leaned down to kiss John as she began lowering herself. John held himself in hand until he felt her buttocks against his hand. Ororo moaned as she felt the tip of him against her entrance. She didn't stop her descent until he was completely sheathed inside her. They moaned simultaneously as she began moving up and down on him. Ororo's hands went above John's shoulders as he took hold of her hips and helped her move on him while meeting her movements with his.

"Oh, god, John..." Ororo moaned softly.

Ororo's head flew back when John brought his hands to her breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples. She could feel the fire building within her and was sure it was just as intense in him.

"God, Ororo. You feel so good. Keep going. Oh, god, don't stop," John hissed with so much intensity that it seemed he was about to lose it.

Ororo leaned down and met John's eager lips in a series of heated kisses. His arms went around her and held her tight. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and he moved between kissing and sucking her neck to licking and sucking on her earlobe, making her moan in ecstasy. Ororo could feel her climax approaching. She sat back up and grabbed the headboard.

"Oh, god. John, I'm going to..." Ororo said, her eyes glazing over with lust.

John sprung up into a sitting position and roughly grabbed Ororo's hips, moving her harder and faster on him. He thrusted up into her just as hard and fast. The fire within them was nearing its peak.

"Do it, 'Ro. Come for me. I want to feel you come," John commanded.

Ororo's movements increased in speed, and her head flew back as John took her left breast in his mouth and sucked. She let out a final loud moan as her climax took her. Her climax triggered John's, and he bit down on her breast as he came with a deep, muffled moan. His body spasmed against hers a few times before they came down from their high. They held each other close as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. They were both panting hard. Unable to remain sitting up, John fell back onto the bed, bringing Ororo with him. Ororo managed to move off him after they had laid back down. She curled up against him and sighed in contentment when his arm came around her after he pulled the sheet over them.

"Christ, that was amazing," John said, his heartbeat slowing down. "Did that feel more intense to you?"

"Yeah. It was incredible," Ororo answered and ran her hand over John's chest as her heartbeat returned to normal.

"You were incredible. Like a force of nature," John commented breathlessly.

"Well, I am a weather witch," Ororo retorted somewhat playfully.

"I can't get over how amazing you are," John responded. "I've never known anyone like you. I know this may sound crazy, but I think I'm in love with you."

A warm feeling came over Ororo at John's declaration. She couldn't believe he was in love with her, for no one had said that to her before. It was a wonderful feeling to her. She raised herself on one elbow and looked down at John, holding the sheet to her chest.

"John, that's the most wonderful thing I've ever heard, but you're so young," Ororo said with much uncertainty. "How do you know what love is? I mean, you told me in the pool that I was your first, and you were mine. What if this was just a phase and you won't want me anymore?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, 'Ro," John said, his face becoming soft. "Like I said before, I know what I want. I will always want you. Do you believe me?"

Ororo smiled lovingly at John. She brought her hand to his cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth.

"Yes," Ororo whispered.

"Good," John smiled. "Come here."

John brought Ororo down for a series of gentle kisses. Several minutes passed before they broke apart and looked at each other. Ororo placed her head back on John's chest. She grew silent for a while, which made John concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" John asked.

"This can't get out, John," Ororo whispered seriously. "People won't stand for it. It's immoral. The bottom line is I'm your teacher and you're my underage student. You could be suspended, and I could lose my teaching position. We have to keep this a secret, John, at least until you're eighteen and after you graduate."

If Ororo could see his face at that moment, she would've seen a look of disagreement. John sighed in discontentment.

"I don't want to hide, 'Ro," John muttered.

"John, please," Ororo pleaded as she looked up. "I can't bare to think of what people will think if they find out. The looks on their faces and what they'll say about you and me. I don't think I could live here anymore with it and I love it here. It's my first real home. I'm begging you, John."

John couldn't help but smile as a look of compassion and sympathy crossed his face. His fingers came up to play with the ends of Ororo's hair.

"Okay. I'll do it for you," John relented.

"Thank you, John," Ororo said and planted a kiss on John's lips. "You don't know what this means to me."

"Oh, I think I have some idea," John said mischievously.

John wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ororo shook her head and playfully slapped at his chest.

"You're impossible," Ororo grumbled in mock annoyance.

"I know. But I'm still hot," John retorted with a smirk.

"Oh, you!" Ororo snorted.

Ororo went to slap John again, but he caught her wrist and brought her hand to his lips to kiss. They looked at each other fondly.

"We should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow," Ororo suggested.

"Yeah," John agreed as he stretched leisurely. "I'm burned out."

Ororo rolled her eyes at his fire crack. She couldn't believe how he made her feel. John looked at her, a question clear in his eyes.

"Can I hold you until morning?" John asked.

"It's morning now, John," Ororo replied.

"Okay, then, fine," John muttered, feeling quite annoyed. "Can I hold you until the sun comes up?"

"Yes," Ororo answered as she moved back into her lover's arms and smiled when she felt them around her. "Come to class late, and I'll give you detention."

"Is that a promise?" John smiled.

"Maybe," Ororo teased with playfulness.

John groaned in annoyance and slapped his hand over his face. He grabbed his hair for a second before he touched his lover's face.

"Gah, you tease," John mumbled and scoffed.

Ororo gave a tired chuckle, sleep beckoning. She kissed John's cheek and returned her head to his chest.

"Good night, John," Ororo whispered.

"Night, 'Ro," John answered, kissing the top of Ororo's head.

The lovers closed their eyes and let the gentle sound of the rain lull them to sleep, both truly happy and content for the first time in their lives. They knew they had to keep their love affair secret for the time being, but it didn't matter. They had each other, and that would keep them warm in the night to come.

THE END


End file.
